1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to an inspection system and more particularly to a ceramic inspection system.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,602 provides the following state of technology information, “Inspections by compression on a ceramic structure, such as a honeycomb structure, is performed by applying hydrostatic pressure on the ceramic structure.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,010 provides the following state of technology information, “internal defects such as microcracks or other defects which may occur in a piezoelectric ceramic device such as an oscillator, a filter, or other such device, which defects affect the qualities and characteristics of the piezoelectric ceramic device a method of inspecting a piezoelectric ceramic device includes the steps of heating and increasing the temperature of a piezoelectric ceramic device to an increased temperature that is in the vicinity of a maximum temperature at which the piezoelectric ceramic device, when the temperature of the device is returned to ordinary temperature, is returned to substantially the same piezoelectric characteristic as that before heating, measuring at least one of the piezoelectric phase characteristic and the impedance characteristic of the piezoelectric ceramic device while the device is heated and the temperature thereof is increased, comparing at least one of the measured piezoelectric phase characteristic and the measured impedance characteristic with a standard characteristic, and detecting the presence or absence of an internal defect of the piezoelectric ceramic device based on results of the step of comparing.”